Forever Warriors
by Carebear-chan
Summary: “I think I have a more pressing question at the moment.” Relena interrupted. There was only one thing she was interested in. (chapter two)** 1xR 2xH
1. Prologue: Darkness Rising

**A.N. ** Okay, this is a story that I just can not for any reason get out of my head, which is causing me to develop a slight case of writer's block for _A Weekend to Remember.  So in order to relieve some of the tension on my poor little brain, I decided to at least get the prologue of this story out so that I can concentrate more on my other fic.  I hope you guys will enjoy this story as much as my other one.  I've been putting a lot of thought into this one as well.  I guess that's my problem.  I think too much.  *shrugs* Oh well.  _

**Disclaimer:  **I have never, nor will I ever own any part of _Gundam Wing.  _

**Warning:**  This fic is going to be very different from anything I have ever written.  Yes, this fic will contain a little bit of humor and a little bit of romance, as well, but for this fic I've decided to do an action/adventure.  It'll probably stay more on the adventure side since I've never written an action sequence before, but we'll just have to see how everything turns out.  Also, I guess you can consider this an AU since a majority of this fic will take place in a different time.  Okay, that's all I'm going to give away for now.  So if what I'm saying so far sounds good, then by all means continue.

**Forever Warriors** Prologue:  Darkness Rising 

The night was dark and cloudy with danger lurking at every turn.  The forest was no stranger to all that happened beneath the cover of its trees, and neither was the young woman running through it all as if something or someone were after her.  

She ran as if her life depended on it, and it did.  She and every other person in her tribe were in danger.  She knew that the peaceful life that they had known would not last forever.  Not with the Tatakais' vow to return.  

The Tatakais are the ancient enemy of her people, the Heiwas.  The Heiwas were generally a peaceful tribe, but if the Fates felt their need to test them, then her people never failed to do what was necessary to defend their freedom or honor.  

The Heiwas battle with the Tatakais goes back many generations.  How it all got started was irrelevant now, what mattered was that the time for bloodshed was almost upon them once again.  And this scared the young woman more than anything.  

She has never seen the horrors of war herself, but she has heard enough about it to do everything in her power to protect her loved ones.  

'Almost there.  Almost there.'  She kept mentally repeating to herself.

There.  

'At last.'  She finally saw the light glowing inside.  She began running faster because a new wave of adrenaline kicked in.  Finally reaching her destination, she burst in through the front door of the home she shared with her sister.

"Lila!"  She screamed.  

"AAAhhh!  What?"  Lila screamed, and then upon realizing it was only her sister bursting in she could not help yelling at her.  "Mia, what is your problem?  Are you trying to scare me half to death?  Are you mad, bursting in here like that?"

"The time has come."  Mia informed her.

"Time for what?  I'll tell you what time it is.  It's almost bedtime and way past the evening meal, which you missed by the way."  Lila reprimanded.

"I'm sorry, sister, for being late, but I have a very good reason."  Lila was four years Mia's elder and since both of their parents have since died, Lila was in many ways both Mia's guardian and sister.

"Well?"  Lila inquired with a raised eyebrow and both her arms crossed over her chest.

"I went to go see Mad Maggie."

"What?  You went to go see that old crone!  Young lady, I thought I told you…"

"I can take care of myself."

"Yeah right."

"Lila, I know you took it upon yourself to care for me when momma died five winters ago from the sickness, and I am grateful and love you very much for it, but you've got to realize that I'm no longer a child.  I'm seventeen for crying out loud."  

The sickness claimed the lives of many of her people five years ago.  It took away their mother and brother.  Their father died in a hunting accident when Mia was only five.  Miraculously, the two sisters survived and were able to stay together.  

Lila sighed then said, "However, I'm still waiting for an explanation."

Mia sighed too then sat in front of the small fire.  "I had a dream last night.  And I wanted to make sure it was just that, a dream.  I had to make sure it could mean nothing more."

Lila sat down next to her sister.  "That must of been some dream."

"It was horrible.  I can still remember the smell of blood, the stench of death, and fear of loosing everything and everyone I know."  Lila was very quiet not having anything to say to her sister's confession.  "So I went to the one person who could set my fears at ease.  You know just as well as I do that every one of Maggie's premonitions have come true."  Mia absently wiped a tear from her eye as she thought about every lost loved one.

"Mia, I don't think…"

"NO!"

"Lila, listen to me.  I was afraid that my dream could be the one that foretold the coming of the prophecy.  So, I went to her."

"I hardly think that…"

Mia sighed.  "Everyone knows that prophecy by heart.  So I know you can not deny that it exists."

"I know it exists, but how can you be so sure?"

"Well, for one, the summer solstice has come and gone forty times.  Still another reason is that while our people have lived a peaceful existence it has not been the best of times, which has put us in serious danger.  Meanwhile, our enemy has been elsewhere and probably had the chance to resurrect into an unstoppable force.  And finally, we are without a leader to unite us."

"We have the tribal elders."  Lila tried to reason.

"Those old farts probably don't even know how to string a bow!"  Mia suddenly got pleading eyes with her sister.  "Lila, think about it.  What if the time has come for the Tatakais' return?  Right now we are totally defenseless against them.  We've known that one day we'd have to face our past, and the elders have spent the last two seasons arguing over who is the 'most worthy' to replace our late queen.  It is time to find out how to bring the prophecy to life and bring our new queen to us."

Lila could not look away from her sister's eyes.  She knew Mia was right.  She couldn't help but feel a sense of foreboding building up inside of her.  She closed her eyes and recited those words taught to her when she was only a little girl,

_Out of the darkness the Chosen Ones shall come,_

_The first of seven, the Warrioress of Strength, will change the era and prepare the way,_

_For then a new Warrior Queen who strives for peace shall come with the key to the future in her heart,_

_Then on the Eve of the Forty-Fifth Solstice,_

_The Five Warriors of the Sekai shall appear,_

_The Warrior of Hope who protects freedom for the generations,_

_The Warrior of Death who avenges the destruction caused by evil,_

_The Warrior of Silence who calms the screams of innocents,_

The Warrior of Truth who sees into the hearts of forgotten souls, and 

_The Warrior of Justice who defends serenity for the honor of all,_

_The outbreak of war and an enemy long forgotten will devour the land,_

_But out of the tears of children a new light will shine,_

_For only a passionate heart will conquer the darkness,_

_Then and only then shall the dreams of new life begin._

Lila tried to deny that it was coming down to this, but she could not deny anything and she was not going to let the Tatakais win.  Not if she could help it.

"Then we must go see the elders.  I think I know of a way to help find our new queen."  

The next morning a tribal meeting was called.  Mia stood behind her sister as she pleaded their cause in front of the elders.  

They preferred to listen to Lila.  Their mother was once the tribe's medicine woman and had a gift that in tuned her with nature.  She was able to read deeper into things, which gave her a foresight unsurpassed by anyone else in the tribe.  It was widely known that Lila was born with a part of their mother's gift.  Lila was able to find a deeper meaning in a lot of things, but she did not possess the full gift of their mother's foresight.  

That was the reason Mia went to visit Mad Maggie the night before instead of first telling her sister about her dream.  That, and she did not want to worry her sister, if she didn't have to.  Mia knew Mad Maggie's gift was stronger than anything their mother had ever possessed.  That is why most people feared the old crone.  She had a very powerful gift, and the fact that the old bat was never appealing to the eyes did not help her cause very much either.  

Mia, herself, had always been the daughter that inherited their father's fighting skills.  It was not until the other night that she experienced a piece of what her mother's gift used to be.  The dream alone frightened her, but the thought of loosing the only family she had left scared her even more.

Mia knew that the elders were listening, but she sensed that the seriousness of Lila's words was not sinking in.

The Head Elder, a woman in about her mid forties stood up to speak.  "What makes you so sure that the time has come?  You could be wrong with this assumption.  We have not received any signs that our enemy will be returning anytime soon."

"Ma'am."  Mia stepped forward.  She could not stand back any longer.  She wanted her say.  "May I speak?"  The elder waved her hand to give permission, so Mia continued.  "With all due respect, I don't think the question should be 'what if we're wrong?' but 'what if we are right?'  I don't know about you, but I am far from willing to let the Tatakais surprise us.  And you say we have not received any signs, but I can tell you I have."

She paused as she heard gasps throughout the assembly.

Mia continued.  "The other night I experienced for the first time a taste of my mother's former gift."

A few more gasps were heard, but the elder quieted them once again with the raise of her hand.

Lila gave her sister a look of encouragement to continue.

"In my dream, I saw the coming of the Tatakais, the death of all I know, and it all happened because we were not ready for the surprise attack."  

Mia took a deep breath.  She knew she could not mention that a visit to Mad Maggie supported her dream.  The elders and the rest of the tribe feared her too much, but Mia's hope was that her mother's legacy could convince them other wise.  "I know you are finding what we are saying hard to believe, but if my sister and I are correct, and we are unprepared, then we are all doomed.  I know you all do not want to believe that our peace can be shattered, but if you remember the prophecy, it mentioned a war starting after the Forty-Fifth Solstice.  As of today, the summer solstice has come and gone forty times since the last battle with the Tatakais.  We need to act soon to find our new queen to unite us in battle to defeat our enemy once again and hopefully this time forever."

There was an uncomfortable silence as Mia's words sunk in.  Finally, the Head Elder looked at her other council members then back at Mia and Lila.  "If what you say is true, and if the prophecy is at hand, then we are in danger.  Also, the former queen's death was untimely, but now I see that it is fitting into the prophecy."

"Ma'am."  This time it was Lila who stepped forward.  "If I may?" 

"Go ahead, child."

"Before momma died of the sickness, she spoke about the prophecy with a renewed victor.  She said that the time was almost at hand.  Back then I believed it to be the sickness talking, but I still listened to her every word since I knew they would be her last.  It was not until last night when my sister spoke of her dream as a premonition that I truly believed my mother's last words.  As she spoke to me five years ago, she told me how the time would come when the need for a new queen would arise.  She then told me the only way the new queen could be found.  She also said it would all happen in accordance to the prophecy."  Lila paused in her speech to take a breath, while everyone in the room waited for her to finish.  "She said a ceremony called, _The Shin Yarikata would bring our queen and another to us.  Then she spoke of a second ceremony that must be performed in order to bring the remaining warriors foretold in the prophecy.  It is called __The Saigo Nozomi.  Both must be performed within five years of each other and on nights of a full moon."_

"How did you mother know of these ceremonies and we do not?"  One of the elders asked.

"When she told me of these ceremonies, I was sworn to secrecy just as she was.  Only one family member per generation could be told and not until the time was right could the ceremonies be revealed.  The ceremonies have never been performed, but she said they are written in the medicine book given to me upon her death.  She also said that I would know in my heart when the time was right, and when the time came to perform the ceremonies, I'd know what to do and how to do it because it was in my blood."

The Head Elder once again looked at the other elders, and this time all nodded their agreement.  She looked at Lila then Mia.  

"Very well.  We agree that the new queen needs to be found soon, and if it requires a ceremony as your mother foretold, then so be it.  The next full moon will appear tomorrow night.  I hope that gives you enough time to prepare.  Come to us, if anything is needed.  And may the gods smile upon you for it seems the future is being held in a delicate balance."

Lila smiled then bowed to the elders before she walked out.  Mia did the same and followed not very far behind with a smile of her own because she knew in her heart that her sister would be the one to find their queen. 

~~~To Be Continued~~~

Okay!  That's the end of the prologue.  I hope it wasn't too bad.  I know none of the _Gundam Wing characters had a scene in this part, but that is because none of those characters exist yet in this fic.  The majority of this story takes place in ancient times.  But, you don't have to worry because all your favorite characters will appear in the first chapter.  I had to set the stage to get them there first before they can appear.   _

Oh yeah, I also need to explain a few words.

_Tatakai is the Japanese word for war, and __heiwa is the Japanese word for peace.  So that is the reason I chose those words as the tribal names.  All I did was pluralize the two words by adding the letter s.  In the prophecy, the word__ sekai appears, it is the Japanese word for world.__  The ceremony names are also in Japanese.  (Can you tell I finally bought a Japanese dictionary?)  __Shin __Yarikata means 'new way' and __Saigo __Nozomi means 'last hope.'  Okay.  I don't know the Japanese language, so I don't know if the words should be reversed.  You know how in some languages the adjective is behind the subject.  Oh well.  If I'm wrong, please forgive me. _

In case anyone is wondering the exact era this story is taking place, I'm setting it in Ancient Greece.  Yes, I know.  The people live in Greece, but their tribal names are Japanese.  It probably doesn't make much sense, but hear me out.  I've always wanted to write a fic connecting the _Gundam Wing characters to Ancient Greece.  However, beings that this is __Gundam __Wing, I also wanted to add a few Japanese words to somewhat stay true to the characters' original Japanese heritage…  Oh, and I wanted to put my new dictionary to good use, and what better way to do that, than by using it for the new story I want to write.  ^_^_

I'm still working on chapter eleven of _A Weekend to Remember.  I hope to have it out as soon as I can.  Thank you all so much for your patience.  I really appreciate it.  _

Well, I must go for now.

Bye,

Carebear 


	2. Chapter 1: Shin Yarikata

**Disclaimer:**  Everyone should really know by now that _Gundam Wing will never belong to me, so they should also know that I will never be able to claim ownership.  So there! =Þ_

**Forever Warriors**

_Chapter One: The Shin __Yarikata_

AC 200

Quatre tried to casually lean against the stair railing as he watched the party below him.  He had a feeling deep inside that something was not right, but he could not quite figure it out.  His unease caused him and the others to check the perimeter not once or even twice but three times.  They never found anything.  He thought he saw Heero go outside to make one more check on his own, but that seems to have also proven to be a futile search. 

Quatre now watched as Heero returned with a look of solid determination written on his usually unexpressive features.  He was apparently very uneasy and the others were not much better. 

Trowa was leaning against the far wall in constant alert.  Wufei and Sally were on the dance floor keeping an eye on everyone around them.  Duo was sitting at a table on the far side of the room keeping his eyes peeled, and, all the while, keeping Hilde within arms reach.  Zechs stationed himself on the outside perimeter, while Noin kept watch in the surveillance room.   Heero, of course, was now positioned in the shadows keeping his visual on everything around him, and, at the same time, making sure the Vice Foreign Minister never left his sight.

Actually they were all keeping Relena in sight.  She was the honored guest at this function, which made her a primary target. 

This silly affair that the delegates liked to call a "party" seemed simple enough on the outside, but looks are always deceiving.  Quatre knew that all too well.  

He hated attending these functions, but he usually had to be at these things for one reason or another.  However, tonight was the first time in about two years that he had to attend undercover.  Normally, he only attended to benefit his family's business.  Tonight though he was called in as a Preventer as an extra precaution, just like Trowa and Duo were.  

Tonight was the five-year anniversary of the peace signing at the end of the Eve Wars.  It could attract any terrorist group wanting to make a point.  This event could spell disaster, if anyone did try to cause trouble.  One single swipe could wipe out every important political figure from Earth and the Colonies.  Why did people always think these kinds of parties were a good idea?

However, Quatre's unease had to do with more than just this ridiculous party.  That was what he was having a hard time figuring out.  Normally, he would be down below mingling into the party and deciding the best course of action from there, but tonight was different.  He couldn't exactly put his finger on it.   But, Quatre had this awful feeling that he was about to loose someone very special to him.  The only other time he felt this exact feeling was the day his father died, and he was determined to make damn sure nothing happened tonight.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

BC (or if you prefer to be politically correct then it is BCE)

Mia walked right beside her sister as they continued through the forest.  Lila had a somber expression about her, and it made Mia wonder why Lila seemed so uneasy about the whole situation.  Mia had confidence in her sister, but Lila was extremely tense.  It made her start to wonder if this was all such a good idea after all.

"Lila, what's wrong?  Why so gloomy?  I believe that you can do this, so why don't you seem as confident in yourself?"

"It has nothing to do with confidence.  It is more like guilt."

"Huh?"  Mia asked totally confused.

Lila sighed and continued.  "What I am about to do will help us, but it will most likely destroy someone else.  That is why, when mother told me about this ritual, I hoped I would never have to be the one to do it.  But alas, she knew, just as I think I have known since that day, that I am the one that must do this."

"Sister, what are you talking about?"

"This ceremony, _The __Shin __Yarikata, will bring to us the Warrioress of Strength and the Warrior Queen that we've all been waiting for.  However, in doing so it takes them away from others that probably need them just as much.  You see, how I understand it is, all the chosen ones from the prophecy are from another place or maybe even time.  In bringing them here, I may not only disrupt the lives of those they are closest to, but I could also change destiny.  Which, I might add, does not settle too well in here."  She said as she gestured toward her heart.  "What if I take them away from someone who needs them more than we do?  Do you realize the damage that could cause?" _

Mia stopped walking then lightly grabbed Lila's arm to make her stop as well.  She looked her sister gently in the eyes.  "Lila, you have always had the biggest heart I have ever known."  She took Lila's hands in hers.  "In answer to your question, I can not say what the result will be by bringing them here, but I have a feeling that you know in here… " She put Lila's hand back over her heart, and then she placed her hand on top of Lila's.  "…that you are doing what is right for the greater good."

Lila bowed her head with slight relief then she looked back up at Mia with tears in her eyes.  "Thank you."  She gently whispered.

"You're welcome."  Mia said giving her a reassuring smile.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Hilde sat at the table with Duo watching the couples on the dance floor.  She knew Duo and the others were worried about something happening, but that did not mean they could not at least _try to enjoy themselves a little bit.  She had to practically beg Duo to let her come.  He regarded tonight as a mission and when he is in that frame of mind he is __almost as bad as Heero.  _

Her fun-loving Duo was in there, she just needed to bring him out because she really wanted to enjoy this time with her friends.  This was their first trip to Earth in almost a year.  She didn't even think anyone even knew that her and Duo where now engaged.  Well, it was only just last week, but still, that was beside the point. 

She hardly ever gets to see any of them.  Quatre is always busy with his family's business.  Trowa and Catharine always travel with the circus, but she at least gets to see them when the circus comes to L2.  Wufei and Sally are always busy with the Preventers.  Heero, of course, is hardly ever seen by anyone, but she knew he was never far from Relena's side.  Even if he isn't visible, he is there.  And finally, Relena, who is her closest friend, is probably the hardest of all to get in touch with.  The poor girl never has a moment of peace.  If she is not being hounded by some political upheaval, then it is the press, and if it isn't the press it is some crazed fan.  It was an endless cycle.  

Hilde watched as the overweight delegate dancing with Relena stepped on her toes again.  That had to be what . . . six times in this song alone . . . oops make that seven times . . . that this buffoon has stepped on Relena's feet.  'Her feet have got to be numb by now.'  Hilde thought and then cringed for her friend.  'How does she do it?  She just keeps smiling and shaking her head at Mr. Mini Blimp.  I think I would have had to say something to him by now.  I think she has more patience then she is given credit for.  I wish I could go save her, but there's no way I can do that without someone getting the wrong idea then printing some ridiculous story in the papers.'    

She could just see the headlines, PRINCESS WALKS OFF DANCE FLOOR WITH MYSTERIOUS WOMAN.  Hilde shuttered.  Nope that would not be good at all.  Still though, there had to be something she could do to help her friend.

Hilde glanced in Duo's direction.  He was still scanning the room.  Suddenly, an idea came to her.

"Duo, sweetie."  She said innocently.

He turned his head and gave her a smile.  "Yeah, babe."  He answered.

"You know I love you, right?"  She smiled.

He was now giving her a doubtful look, as if to say, _Okay.  What do you want?  _

Hilde continued to smile and said.  "I have a small favor to ask of you because there's no way I can do it myself."  She hesitated a second.  "_Well, actually it's for a friend."_

Duo, deciding to play along, gave her an even bigger smile.  "Depends on what it is."

'There's my Duo.'  Hilde thought to herself then said.  "I know you don't like to dance to this kind of music, but would you please . . ."

Duo quickly cut her off.  "Woah.  Woah.  Woah."  He said waving his hands in the air.

"What?"  

"I refuse to go out there just to make a fool of myself.  I know you like to dance, but I'll make it up to you.  I promise."  He said with an almost pleading look that almost said _don't make me do it. _

She sighed then said,  "Duo listen.  The song is almost over.  All I'm asking is for you to go over there and save Relena from a fate worse than death.  Tubby over there is going to break her toes, if someone doesn't go rescue her.  Just go ask to cut in.  Then when the song ends bring her back over here."

Duo didn't like the idea, but he knew Hilde was right.  Relena really needed help over there.  Besides, what good where any of them, if they could not at least save her from people like Tubby.

He gave a relenting sigh.  "Okay.  I'll be right back."

He got up and cleverly maneuvered his way through the crowd and onto the dance floor.  As he continued to walk in Relena's direction, he saw her poor toes get smashed once again.  "Poor girl."  He quietly said to himself.  He then noticed someone else looking like he wanted to cut in for a dance with her as well.

"Humph.  Not while I'm around, buddy."

He very quickly and quietly maneuvered to Relena's side.  "May I cut in, Princess?"  He said with a beaming smile.

Relena turned around and gave him a genuine smile.  "Duo."  She then turned toward her dance partner.  "Thank you for the wonderful dance, Ambassador Monroe.  It was good seeing you again."

He nodded.  "It was my pleasure."  He bowed then walked away.

Relena let out a sound of relief once her and Duo started dancing.  "Thank you, Duo.  You have no idea how bad my feet are killing me."

He smiled.  "Well, I wouldn't count my chickens before they are hatched, if I were you.  I'm not that good at these kind of dances either."

She giggled.  "But, I'd wager a small fortune to say that you probably don't weigh even a fourth of his weight.  Therefore, it won't be nearly as painful."

Duo then laughed too.  "I think you have a point."

As they continued to dance, Relena glanced around the ballroom.  "Duo, where's Hilde?  I haven't seen her tonight."

"Oh.  She's right over there, waiting for us to come and join her."  He pointed his head in the direction Hilde was sitting.

"Really!"  She said excitedly but still quietly being careful not to draw attention.

"Yeah.  She sent me over here to come and rescue you."  He said and winked at her.

Relena giggled again.  "Well, I thank both of you."

"Well, you're not out of the woods yet.  When the song ends, stay close.  I'll get us out of here and back on safer ground."

"I wasn't aware that we were in any kind of danger." She said with a teasing smile.

Duo smiled back then heard the song come to an end.  "Come on."

He took her hand and quickly maneuvered them away from the dance floor before anyone else could spot them much less catch them.

Relena stayed close and did her best to keep up.  Finally, she saw Hilde sitting at a nearby table waiting for them.

"Relena!"  Hilde happily greeted.

"Hilde!  Oh.  I'm so glad to see you."  And the two friends hugged.

"How have you been?"  Hilde inquired.

"Pretty good, and you?"

"Great!"  Hilde said excitedly then held up her left hand.

"Oh my God!  Congratulations!"  Relena said and hugged her again.  "When?"

"Last week."

Duo smiled as he watched to two of them.  "Some things never change."

"What?"  They both said in unison and turned around at his comment.

He raised both hands up in defense.  "Nothing."  He innocently said.

"Hn."  Relena replied and glared.

"Damn, Lena.  How much time exactly have you been spending with soldier boy?"  Duo asked.

Both Duo and Hilde's eyes widened as they watched Relena actually blush.  

"You're kidding."  Hilde said excitedly.

"Um . . . I don't know what you are talking about."  Relena said defensively as she crossed her arms and turned her head.  She then noticed at the corner of her eye two delegates walking towards them.  "Oh.  Damnit.  I just want one night with friends.  Is that too much to ask?"

"Nope.  Your wish is my command.  Follow me."  He then offered an arm to each lady.  Hilde took his right and Relena took his left.  

"Just try to at least make it look like we never saw them."  She pleaded.

"No problem."  He smiled.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Mia continued to collect the firewood as Lila set everything up for the ceremony.  It was to take place in a small clearing right in the middle of the forest.  By some miracle, they were able to find it.  Maybe someone up there was looking out for them.  One could only hope.

"So, now what can I do to help?"  Mia asked as she walked back into the clearing carrying a bundle of large sticks.

"Set up the wood in the circle of rocks over there.  Set them up in the shape of a small ceremonial bonfire."

"Okay."  Mia said then turned to watch as Lila once again started mixing a strange powder.  "I know this will all turn out like you hope, sister.  You can do it."  She quietly said to herself then continued on the task she was given.

A short while later everything was ready to begin.  The moon was in the correct alignment with the mountain behind them, and it cast a brief light over the clearing they were in.

Mia stood behind Lila, who was kneeling in front of their bonfire.  Lila took the pouch of powder she had mixed earlier and slowly stood up.  Then, she chanted the words for the ceremony to begin.  

"Shin Yarikata, Our Shin Yarikata, through all space and time, nothing can stop that which must be . . ."

She raised her hands in the air then stared at the heavens as she continued.

" . . . I, the Bringer of Strength, Love, Hope, Death, Silence, Truth, and Justice, call upon the Warrioress of Strength to appear before me . . ."

She took a handful of powder from the pouch then threw it in the fire.  A small explosion expanded the fire, and it changed into a light blue color.  Then, a light of the same blue color came from the fire.

" . . . NOW!"

The blue light shot up in the sky then quickly disappeared without a trace.  Lila started dancing around the fire and chanting a few more words that Mia did not understand.

Suddenly, Lila stopped dancing and stared at the fire.  She took another handful of powder into her hand.  She once again raised her arms toward the heavens.  

Now that Lila was no longer dancing Mia was able to get a good look at her face, her sister's eyes where the same color as the fire.  Mia took a step back from shock.  Her sister's normally dark brown eyes were light blue and they seemed to be glowing.

"I also call upon the one who holds the key to the future in her heart, our Warrior Queen.  Bring her to appear before me . . ."

Lila through the powder in to the fire and once again there was a small explosion, which expanded the fire more.  Now, the fire was a bright red color.  Then, a bright red light slowly came from the fire.  Mia managed to catch a glimpse of her sister, and Lila's eyes were now as red as the fire.  Then, Lila yelled one final word.

" . . . NOW!"

The bright red light then shot up into the sky and disappeared just as quickly as the blue one.

Mia then watched as Lila once again started dancing around the fire.  She could only watch, wait, and be ready for whatever happened next. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Duo walked with Relena and Hilde.  He managed to evade the two delegates that were looking for Relena earlier, but now he had to figure out the safest route to slip outside unnoticed.  He knew the rose gardens were Relena's favorite spot, but it was not wise to venture that far from security tonight.  However, he also knew they could all use a bit of fresh air for a few minutes, so venturing right outside the back doors should not pose too much of a threat as long as he had proper backup incase he might need it.  

Heero saw Duo taking the girls outside.  He also did not miss the signal Duo gave him to follow.  Heero signaled back that he would be right behind.  Then, he signaled to Trowa and Quatre that he was changing positions.  They both nodded an affirmative and Heero moved to follow Duo.

Once outside, they sat on a stone bench with Duo sitting in between Hilde and Relena.  All three of them were content just to sit in silence for a few minutes.  After a few minutes, Relena finally broke the stillness by getting up to walk closer to the balcony rail.  She leaned over the side to look down.

"I really wish you wouldn't do that, Ojousan.  You're making me nervous."  Duo pleaded.

"Sorry, Duo.  Didn't mean to worry you.  I just like looking to see how far down it is."

"Well, I guess you can be forgiven."  He said with a smile.

Relena smiled back then she heard a faint noise behind her.  She tensed for a moment, but then she realized who it was.  It was her bodyguard, her friend, and also recently her lover.  She grinned.  She could usually tell when he was near.  His presence had a way of wrapping itself around her.  It was like being in his protective arms.  She grinned a little more because she also figured it had something to do with his cologne.  

A gentle breeze carried the scent toward her further confirming it was Heero.  He usually did not wear cologne, but Relena suspected that he overheard one of her and Hilde's conversations.  One day, Relena confessed her favorite male cologne.  Then, the next diplomatic function they both attended, he had it on.  All night she could not figure out whether it was one of his subtle hints or if it was a coincidence.  And, she especially remembers having to fight the urge more than once to keep her hands to herself.  He drove her crazy all night, and he must of liked seeing her squirm because he has worn that cologne to every black tie affair since that night.

Speaking of attending functions together, this is the first time in the past six months that she has not seen him since they exited the limo.  She knew he and the other pilots were extra precautions for tonight, and with good reason, but he usually keeps her within arms reach.  She sighed.  He apparently reverted back to protecting her from the shadows for tonight.  

She believed he knew what was best, but he really did not have to hide in the shadows while she was out here on the balcony with only Hilde and Duo.

Now, the trick was trying to discretely get him to come out without her having to walk in the shadows to get him.  That would not be good.  She could already hear him reprimanding her for temporarily getting out of his sight or standing too close to someplace where anyone could just grab her thus putting herself in danger. 

Relena continued to look out over the balcony as she thought of her strategy.  An idea finally came to her and a completely mischievous grin development on her features.  However, no one saw it since her back was to them.

She backed two steps away from the balcony, her hands behind her back, and began whistling.  Once, Heero had actually confessed that it used to frustrate him to no end that she would call out his name whenever she knew he was near.  He was supposed to be the perfect soldier, which meant no one was supposed to know he was there until it was too late or unless he wanted his presence known.  But, he never seemed to be able to hide from her and that irritated him.  It made him feel like he was slipping.  She had only smiled and jokingly asked what did he want her to do whistle his name perhaps.  His only response that day was one of his glares.  And, now here she was whistling his name.

Relena slowly turned around and faced the direction she knew he was hiding.  She whistled his name once more and this time she heard a frustrated groan coming from the far left corner of the balcony.  She smiled, whistled again, and took a few steps in the direction the groan came from.

Duo watched the scene with a wicked gleam is his eye.  'Oh, this is too much.  It's kinda like their own personal game of Marco Polo.'  He wanted to laugh, but contrary to popular belief he did not have a death wish.

Heero watched as she took a few steps toward him then stopped.  He knew she wanted him to come to her.   'So, the little dove wants to play games, huh.'  He grinned evilly.  'Well, she can start them all she wants, but we'll see who has the last laugh when all is said and done.'

He moved around her very quietly.  He came up right behind her, but she had no idea since she was still looking in direction he previously was.

Duo saw Heero sneaking up behind Relena.  'Should I warn her?  Nah!  That would ruin the show.'  So he just smiled and continued to watch the events that were unraveling before him.

Hilde looked at Duo.  She could tell by the look on his face that he was up to no good.  'That boy I swear.  He is forever up to something.'  It was then that she caught a glimpse of something out of the corner of her eye.  She turned and saw the reason Duo was smiling.  Heero was sneaking up behind Relena.  She thought about warning her friend, but like her counterpart she wanted to see what would happen.

Relena suddenly got the feeling of someone behind her, but she did not even have the chance to think about it.  She let out a startled yelp as two strong arms circled around her waist and pulled her back against a hard muscular chest.  She could feel his breath on the back of her neck and chills went up her spine.

"You know, little one, it's dangerous the play games you can not win."  He whispered huskily in her ear.

Relena leaned her head back against his shoulder.  "Hum . . . Who's playing games?"  She innocently replied. 

"Hn."

She giggled at his response and shivered again because his breath sent another chill up and down her spine.

A loud clap of thunder was heard in the distance.

"Darn, it would rain right after we get out here for some much needed fresh air."  Relena grumbled.

Heero let go then took her hand to lead her back inside.  "Come on."

Duo was helping Hilde off the bench to take her back in as well.

Suddenly, a flash of lightening knocked over one of the huge potted trees by the balcony door.  It was now blocking the way back in.

"Oh, my God!  That was close."  Hilde shouted.

"That almost didn't seem normal."  Duo replied.

They all looked for another way back inside before the storm got worse, but there was no other way back in.

"What do we do now?"  Relena asked.

"Duo, help me move that damn thing out of the way."  Heero shouted. 

As they began lifting the tree away, the rain came pouring down.

"Damn!"  Duo yelled.

Relena and Hilde could only stand by and shiver as Duo and Heero tried to get them all back inside.

Suddenly, a flash of blue light appeared above their heads.  

"What the hell?"  Duo asked.  He then saw the light advancing towards Hilde.  "Hilde!  LOOK OUT!"  He tried to run to her, but he did not make it there in time.  The light completely surrounded her and lifted her off the ground.

"Duo!"  

He tried to reach her, but it was no use.  

Then out of nowhere a bright red light flashed above them. 

"Oh no."  Relena said backing as far as she could towards the door.  She had a feeling that one was meant for her, and she was right.  The light came straight for her.  She could not move.  She was frozen.

"Relena!"  Heero shouted.

She turned to see him running towards her.  He seemed to be moving in slow motion to her.  Then, the next thing she knew was being completely surrounded in a bright red light and being lifted off the ground.

Heero tried to reach for her just like Duo was trying to reach for Hilde, but it did not do any good.  Suddenly, a very powerful gust of wind came.  It knocked both men off their feet and slammed them into the wall.  Temporarily stunning them.

Hilde and Relena meanwhile had no choice, except to embrace the lights that were surrounding them.  Once they accepted it, the light completely engulfed them.  Then like a flash of lightening, they were gone.

Duo looked up once he was able to move again.  All was quiet.  The thunder was silent.  The lightening had disappeared.  The rain had stopped.  The strange lights were gone, and Hilde and Relena were missing.

He and Heero frantically looked everywhere on the balcony.  There was no sign of Relena or Hilde.  They even looked over the side of balcony, dreading what they might find at the bottom, only to find nothing there as well.  The two people they loved most in the world had just disappeared without a trace.

Duo fell to his knees suddenly not having enough strength to hold himself up.  Tears welled up in his eyes, but he did not care.  He did not even care if anyone saw him because just like everyone else he ever cared about his Hilde was gone as well.

"HILDE!"

Heero managed to stumble over toward the wall.  He braced his hands along the stone service and bowed his head in defeat.  So many emotions were running through him at one time that he did not know what to do.  A furious feeling built up inside that he could not describe or even understand.  He slammed his fist into the wall, and he let out distressing guttural cry unlike any he had ever experienced.  Somewhere in the back of his mind in a far off place, he could hear Duo's screams of pain, but it was too far away for him to pay it any attention.  His angel was gone and right now he did not care about anything else.

"Relena."  He whispered hoarsely as a single tear rolled down his cheek.

~~~To Be Continued~~~

Uh.  Oh.  Cliffhanger.  Don't you just want to choke me?  *Looks innocent* I promise I didn't mean to do it.  Trust me.  I hate cliffhangers myself.  So, really, I feel your pain.  Really, I do.  ^_~

Well, I must go for now.  I still got a lot of typing to do.  See you soon.

Bye,

Carebear


	3. Chapter 2: Destinies Revealed

**Disclaimer:**  Okay.  I think everyone knows by now that I do not own _Gundam Wing, nor will I ever.  *sigh* If I did, I think I'd be rich.  I definitely wouldn't be writing fanfiction for it, that's for sure._

Forever Warriors 

_Chapter Two:  Destinies Revealed_

"Are they alright?"

"I . . . I don't know."

"Damnit Lila.  You're the one that brought them here, and you don't know."  Mia replied exasperated.

"Well, yes, but . . ."

Relena groaned.  Her head was killing her and wherever the voices were coming from they weren't helping.

"SShhh . . . one of them is coming to."

"Where am I?"  Relena opened her eyes to see two girls leaning over her.  "Aaaaaahhhhhh!"  She screamed not expecting to find the faces of two strangers leaning over her.

"Aaaaaahhhhhh!"  Screamed the two girls, not expecting Relena's reaction.

"Who are you, and what do you want?"  Relena demanded her hand over her heart trying to calm her shot nerves.  "Where am I?  Where's Heero?"  She babbled in confusion as her memories gradually came back to her.  What was that strange light and what the hell is this place?  

Yes.  She could tell it was a forest, but she has never smelled air this fresh or seen this many different color leaves in all her life.  Something wasn't right.  Yes.  Everything around her was beautiful and peaceful, but it all seemed very out of place, almost like it was something described in a fairy-tale.

A small sound to her right interrupted her thoughts.

"Damn.  Did anyone get the number of that mobile suit?"  Hilde grumbled as she regained consciousness.

Relena slowly stumbled to her feet and went over to see about her friend, temporarily forgetting about anyone else.  "Are you okay?"

Hilde slowly sat up and saw Relena's concerned face.  "Yeah, I'll live.  My head is screaming for Excedrin, but other than that I'm fine."  She said while massaging her temples.  Her head felt like someone split it in two.  Having a mobile doll beat the crap out of her proved to be less painful.

The sound of someone clearing their throat reminded Relena that they were not alone.

"Um . . . I guess it would help if we introduced ourselves.  My name is Lila and this. . ." She pointed to the girl standing next to her.  " . . . is my sister, Mia, and we are the ones who summoned you here."

"Huh?"  Relena asked.  It seemed like a pretty good question never mind that is seemed to be only coherent word she could form at the moment.  _Summoned?  What the hell was that supposed to mean?_

Both girls looked to be about the same age as the two of them.  Lila had very dark brown eyes and hair that was light brown while Mia had eyes that were more of a hazel color and hair so dark a brown that it could rival Heero's.  Both of them were about the same height.  But, Mia looked to be more muscular and athletic.  Upon closer inspection, Relena also noticed that the two girls standing in front of her had similar features, which definitely confirmed that they were sisters.  

"Our people are in danger, and we need your help to save them."  Lila spoke interrupting Relena's train of thought.

"Um . . . would you please care to elaborate on that?"  Hilde asked confused at the vague answer.  "Why us?"

This time Mia decided to speak up.  "You are the chosen ones."  She said as if it were everyday that a person is told they are a chosen one.  

Relena and Hilde looked from Mia to Lila then at each other.  Had she said that correctly?  _Chosen Ones?  These people could not be serious.  _

"Excuse me?"  Hilde asked as she glanced around expecting to find a hidden camera or to see Duo pop out of nowhere yelling 'Gotcha!'

Lila sighed.  She had a feeling this was going to take a while.  "Let's go back to our home, and I'll explain everything to you there."

"Why do we need to do that couldn't you just tell us here and now?"  Hilde asked bemused. 

"Well, one, this may take a while, and, two, I have a feeling you may want to make yourselves comfortable to hear all I'm about to tell you."

"Good point." Hilde replied and silently followed her newest acquaintances anxiously waiting to hear what they had to say.

A short while later all four of them reached a small hut in the middle of a little village on the edge of the forest.

"Okay.  Spill it.  The suspense is killing me."  Hilde said once they were inside and seated comfortably on animal furs in the middle of a room with a candle as their only source of light.  "What is this place? Why were we brought here?  And, for Heaven's sake, haven't you people heard of electricity?"  Hilde started to babble.  She hated being unfamiliar with her surroundings and the pitch darkness everywhere she went was not helping any.

Mia and Lila looked at her confused.  What the heck was _elec-tri-city?  _

Despite her curiosity, Lila decided to forgo any questions she might have till later so that she could start her story.  "It all started about forty years ago . . ."

"Hold up!  Forty years?  How long is this going to take?"  

"Hilde!"  Relena scolded at her friend's outburst.

"What?  You can't tell me that thought didn't pop in your head, Relena."

"So, those are your names, Relena and Hilde?"  Mia asked pointing to each one when she said their names.

"Oh!  Yes.  How forgetful of me.  Yes, my name is Relena and this is my friend, Hilde."

Lila smiled feeling a little better that everything would turn out okay in the end.  They still had a long way to go, but now that they'd gotten through the first part of bringing the first two chosen ones here and meeting them everything else should work out as well.  Plus, one of these two women was to become their queen, which made Lila feel even more excited.

"Well, as I was saying . . ." Lila went on to explain everything to Relena and Hilde.  She told them about the war with the Tatakais forty years earlier, the Heiwa victory that followed, the Tatakais' vow to return, the sickness that spread through their tribe a few winters earlier that claimed the lives of their mother and brother, their father's death when Mia was about five, the prophecy, Mia's dream, Mad Maggie, the death of their former queen, the Tribal Elders, their mother's gift and how Lila had similar powers just not as strong, and, lastly, the ceremonies.

Relena and Hilde intently and patiently listened the entire time, but they still needed answers to all for the questions that were left unanswered.  

"Okay, let me get this straight.  We were brought here by this ceremony called the Shin-whatever . . ."

"Yarikata."  Lila corrected.

"Yeah that too."  Hilde replied refusing to loose her train of thought.  "Then five years from now five more chosen ones will appear after another ceremony is performed, and we are all supposed to help you, the Heiwas, defeat the Tatakais.  Um… pardon me for saying this, but that is a little hard to swallow."

"We would never lie about something of this magnitude." Lila looked offended.

"I didn't say you were lying all I said was that this is hard to accept.  For starters, even though I am an ex-soldier I don't feel comfortable leading other lives I'm responsible for into battle.  Also, Miss Former Pacifist Queen over there doesn't know the first thing about fighting.  Yes, she understands the human psychic, _and she can manipulate any circumstance to avoid war and preserve peace, but she has never once had to actually fight."_

"I think I have a more pressing question at the moment."  Relena interrupted not really wanting to discuss an upcoming war at the moment.  She'd discussed enough of those to last her a lifetime.  There was only one thing she was interested in  . . . "What's today's date?" . . . and that was where the hell her and Hilde were.

"Date?"  Mia and Lila looked at her confused.

"What's the year?"  She amended.

Still the same blanks stares.

It was obvious her and Hilde stumbled into a time before the colonies, but they could not have come to a time before the AD era as well.  Okay.  How to approach this subject?  "Have you ever heard of Christ?"

More blank stares.

"Okay.  Are you a part of an empire?"  

No response.

'Okay.  So they probably have never heard of the name Caesar either, even though there are about twelve throughout history to mention.  They also do not seem to be a philosophical group of people so the names Socrates, Plato, and Aristotle are probably not worth mentioning for any kind of help either.  Well, even though I feel awkward asking this, I see no other alternative.'  Relena thought.

"Do you have any gods that you specifically worship?"

Finally, I glimmer of recognition.  "Why, the Olympians, of course.  The deity we pray to is Athena."

'Athena, the Greek goddess of wisdom, well, now at least me and Hilde know we are somewhere in the wilderness of Greece before the time of Christ and the later spread of Christianity, which means the time period is BC.'  Relena sighed at least it was a start, which was more than they had a few minutes ago.  

The only thing she knew for sure was that she would probably never see her 'love' again.  How could she when he wasn't due to be born for another three thousand years or more?  Technically, she wouldn't be celebrating any birthdays at time soon either, but that was beside the point.  What mattered was that she was here, and he was still in the future.

'_Future . . . the key to the future . . .'_

That's when it hit her.  The prophecy.  'No, it's not possible.'

"Hilde?"

"Yeah?"

"I think I just had an epiphany."  Maybe her and Hilde _weren't doomed to suffer an eternal separation from their loved ones after all._

"Huh?"

"Lila, my I ask you a question?"

"Of course."

"According to the prophecy, Hilde is the '_Warrioress of Strength' and I am the __'Warrior Queen' who has the '__key to the future in her heart', right?"_

"Yes."

"Do you have any idea who the other five chosen warriors are?"

"No.  We don't know who any of you are until you arrive."

"I think I may know who the prophecy speaks of, but then again it may just end up being wishful thinking on my part."

"What are you getting at, Relena?"

"Think about it, Hilde.  Replay the warriors' names of the prophecy in your head and think of five certain people we know very well."

Hilde's eyes widened in surprise at what Relena meant.  "You can't mean."

"The Warrior of Hope who **_protects _**. . ." Relena said emphasizing the last part.

"Heero."  Hilde whispered.

"The Warrior of **_Death_** . . ."

"Duo."  Hilde softly replied with tears now threatening to spill over her cheeks.

"The Warrior of **_Silence _**. . ."

"Trowa."

"The Warrior of Truth who **_sees into the hearts _**. . ."

"Quatre."

"And, the Warrior of **_Justice_** . . ."

"Wufei."

"How can you two be so certain these five men are the chosen ones of the prophecy?  How can you possibly know them?"

"Actually, we know them very well."  Hilde answered.  "One of the five happens to be Relena's boyfriend . . ."

"Boy-friend?" Lila asked not really understanding the whole meaning to the unfamiliar term.

"Um . . . that is to say he is my betrothed."  Relena answered not knowing any other way to explain it.

"Oh.  Okay."  Lila smiled.

"And another of the five is my fiancé . . . err . . . betrothed, as well."  Hilde finished her earlier statement and held up her left hand.

"Wow.  That's wonderful.  But, how do you know the other three?"

"They are our friends.  You see ever since . . ." Relena and Hilde then proceeded to tell the whole story.  They told Mia and Lila about the Eve Wars.  Then they explained as best they could how in the future some things called machines were able to fly.  They went on to explain how their friends flew huge flying machines called Gundams.  They told the story about how they met each other, and how they each met the pilots.  They ended their tale with how their lives progressed after the war, Relena becoming the Vice Foreign Minister and Hilde running a business with Duo. By the time Hilde and Relena finished only a few hours were left until morning.

"Man, I'm beat."  Hilde stretched yawning.

"Yeah.  Me too."  Relena confirmed.

"I guess it is time we got some rest."  Lila said.  "We have a lot of work ahead of us.  Plus, we need to introduce you two to the rest of the tribe and present you to the Elders tomorrow."

"I can't wait."  Hilde deadpanned then slightly cringed after Relena lightly elbowed her side.

Mia saw the exchange and intervened.  "There's no need to worry."

"That's easy for you to say.  I hate first impressions."  Hilde said.

Lila chuckled.  "Let's just get some rest, and we'll decided what to do in the morning."

"Good idea." 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

'Rest she says.  Ha!'  Hilde fussed in her head as she tossed and turned.  She could not get comfortable and the gravity of the situation was starting to sink in.  She groaned as sunlight began filtering in through the window. 'Well, I'm up, so I might as well get up.'

Relena heard movement so she looked to see what it was.  It was Hilde walking around.  If Relena didn't know any better, she'd swear that her normally carefree best friend was pacing.  Oh, who was she kidding, certainly not herself.  She hadn't slept a wink, and by the looks of it Hilde did not look like she'd gotten much sleep either.

"Hilde."  Relena whispered.

Hilde turned toward her and smiled.  "Good, I'm not the only one awake."

Relena pointed her head toward the door motioning for Hilde to follow her outside.  She wanted to talk without waking up their two new friends.

Hilde nodded her agreement.

Once outside they found a log big enough for the two of them and sat on it.

"So."  Hilde said after a few minutes of silence.

"So."  Relena repeated.

Hilde sighed.  "How in the world is someone supposed to _change the era and prepare the way, anyways?"  She asked quoting the portion of the prophecy that __supposedly foretold her destiny._

"You got me."  Relena sighed.  "I can't believe they want to make me queen . . . _again.  I wasn't too thrilled about the job last time I had it.  And, I wasn't even in the position long enough to know whether or not what I did mattered."_

"Look at it this way.  At least this time you won't be Queen of the World you will only be the queen of one tribe.  So instead of leading millions you'll only be leading . . ." Hilde paused.  "How big did they say this tribe was?"

"They didn't."

"Oh.  Well, anyways, it's safe to say the responsibility is not nearly as big."

Relena snorted at what she figured was a lame attempt at a joke.  "You know it's ironic no matter where I go or what time period I'm in, I'm the one everyone wants to carry the torch of burden.  And, how in the world is a pacifist ruler supposed to learn how to pick up a sword and fight?"

"Relena."  Hilde put her arm around Relena's shoulder to comfort her.  "You are not alone.  You have never been alone.  You've always had your friends.  You've always had Heero even though he was too warped in the beginning to know how to approach the subject.  And, you've always had me.  We're in this together, and we'll get through this.  Then, five years from now we'll have five of the best friends, or in two cases- lovers, we've ever had _here by our sides once again."  _

Hilde paused in her little speech becoming deep in thought.  A single tear made a trail down her cheek.  Could she really last five years without Duo?

Relena leaned her head on Hilde's shoulder.  She wanted to cry, but she also wanted to remain as strong as she could, for Hilde as well as herself.  However, all her little doubts and worries were about to overwhelm her.  "Hilde, how . . ."

"I don't know, Relena."  Hilde interrupted knowing what she wanted to ask.  "All I can say is that we'll take it one day at a time.  It's going to be an adventure and trial for both of us.  Yes, I was once a soldier, but that training obviously didn't do me much good since I almost got myself killed."  She paused thinking of the best way to relieve Relena's main concern.  

"Yeah, but . . ."

"Relena, the only comfort I can offer to say is that this is a different time and place.  Not many, if any, are going to listen to negotiations.  The people here live by the sword, and we're going to have to learn their ways if we want to survive.  That doesn't mean we have to abandon our beliefs, but we must adapt.  Even this tribe seems to be peaceful, but even they won't hesitate to raise a sword to protect their families or themselves."

"I know.  It's just that for once in my life I feel helpless."  Relena quietly spoke as the last barriers holding back her doubt fell and silent tears fell down her face.

"We'll make it, and we'll prove to ourselves and everyone else that we can do this."  Hilde tried her best to sound confident.

Relena picked her head up off of Hilde's shoulder.  "You know what.  You're right."  She wiped the tears away as her conviction rose with Hilde's reassuring words.  "We will."

Hilde gave a small smile.  "Yes, we will."  She echoed and hugged Relena.

"Ahem."

They looked to see Mia and Lila standing behind them.

"Sorry to interrupt, but we need to be going."  Lila apologized.

"Oh.  Okay."  Relena stood up, brushed what little dirt she could off, and once again put on the mask of a true politician.  "Let's go."

Hilde stood as well with a proud stance.  Ready and willing to face whatever fate had in store for her.  "Yes, we're ready."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

~~~To Be Continued~~~

Oh boy.  How was that?  I hope it wasn't too boring.  Sorry no action yet.  Getting the characters all the way to Ancient Greece is taking longer than I thought.  Oh well.

Okay.  That's all for now.  Merry Christmas everyone!  I hope you enjoyed it.  ^_^

Bye,

Carebear


End file.
